Talk:Return to the Pride Lands/Transcript/@comment-30875807-20200127231821
KIARA: Looking at stars, Kion? KION: Yeah. Those four stars helped us find our way to the Tree of Life. Seeing you with Kovu reminded me of a friend I made there. KIARA: A friend? Ooh. What's her name? KION: Rani. Queen Rani. KIARA: Oh, a queen. KION: She's smart, brave, but also kind. A great leader. You'd like her. KIARA: Sounds like you do, too. You miss her, don't you? KION: Yeah, I do. KIARA: Maybe you can go back to the Tree of Life someday. KION: Yeah. KIARA: I think Mom and Dad would understand. KION: Maybe. SIMBA: "So you want to '''get married'? '' KION: "Pretty much yes". '' ''SIMBA: But, Kion, you're too young to get married!" KION: "No, I am not, Dad! You let Kiara get engaged - and to our former enemy out of all the lions in the Pride Lands!" KIARA: "That's true, Dad." SIMBA: "Well, yes... But that's different. We know Kovu, we know he's a good lion and left Scar's heir. But we don't know this lioness you want to marry." KION: "But dad '''I '''know her! Rani is kind, brave, smart, and a good leader. But she doesn't want to be left alone. She asked me to be her King. She wants me, and I want to help her rule the Tree of Life." SIMBA: "But Kion the Tree of Life is so far away! You just got back home, we don't want to lose you again." KION: "You won't lose me. ''Of course, we won't be seeing each other every day anymore, but I can visit the Pride Lands, and you can come visit the Tree of Life." '' SIMBA: "But..." NALA: "Oh come on, Simba, we can't keep him from living his own life. He's not a cub anymore." SIMBA: "But he 'is! ''''Nala l'ook at him, - he's still small, and he barely has a mane!"'' KION: "Well, the long travel to the Tree of Life took a toll on me. Not to mention the Tree of Life was under attack all the time, and I had to help the Night Pride protect it. I guess I forgot to eat enough..." SIMBA: "What? That's just one more reason why you shouldn't go! If the Tree of Life is such a dangerous place --" KION: "It's alright, Dad! I promise I'll try to take better care of myself from now on if that'll make you happy." SIMBA: "Well, I... But... You..." NALA: "Simba I think we should let Kion do what he wants." KION: "Thanks, Mom." SIMBA: "Okay then, Kion. Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with this... lioness?" KION: "I am. I feel like I belong with her." SIMBA "Well, then I'll just have to try to accept your choice Kion. But I want to meet this girl before I give my blessing." KION: "Sure, Dad! Thank you! You can come with me to the Tree of Life, all of you!" KIARA: "My little brother is getting married!" NALA: "You could say that again Kiara our son is growing up!"